


in other words (i love you)

by aegirs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegirs/pseuds/aegirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico sings while he bakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in other words (i love you)

Nico sings in the kitchen.

Jenson has always known. It depends on 1. his mood and 2. what he's cooking, but usually it's more of 2 than 1. Jenson likes to watch, leaning over the counter, resting his cheek on his palm as Nico fusses about in the kitchen in his turquoise apron. Nico'd picked that apron out, saying he wouldn't use any of Jenson's weird ones because they'd be awful on him and he'd rather cook with his own apron, thank you very much, and Jenson'd suggested that he wear nothing but only the apron then, maybe it'd be better and Nico'd turned a very delightful shade of pink and muttered something about it being unsafe.

Sometimes it's Britney Spears, sometimes it's Nickelback (Jenson's always amused when Nico sings _Rock Star_ while cooking spaghetti) and sometimes it's _Karma Chameleon_ and Nico'd turn around when he notices that Jenson's watching, and he'd scrunch up his face in his stupidly adorable way and Jenson'd laugh, leaning in to kiss him and Nico'd swat at him, asking him to get out of the way and stop disturbing him when he's trying to cook.

Today it's _Fly Me to the Moon_ , and oh, it's _cake_ , a lovely red velvet cake and Nico's piping cream cheese on it as he sings, oblivious to Jenson's presence. He's actually swaying his hips as he does his piping, god Jenson's endlessly amused but he's not going to spoil this by laughing, oh he's much better than that.

'In other words, please be true...' Nico sings softly. He's almost done with the piping now, and when Jenson slips his arms around his waist he yelps, accidentally squeezing a huge blob of cream cheese on to the cake.

'In other words,' Jenson sings, and god it's off key but who cares? He presses a kiss to Nico's neck, whispering 'I love you.'

Nico sighs, leaning back into Jenson's embrace, letting Jenson nuzzle his neck for a bit. That is, until he realises that the cake is completely _ruined_ thanks to Jenson and he nudges Jenson hard in the ribs. Jenson mock-howls with pain, and Nico rolls his eyes, struggling hard not to laugh as he puts the piping bag aside.

'I love you,' Jenson says later, kissing Nico's brow, and Nico smiles.


End file.
